Manly Dress Up Complex
by Kaikun-Ichichan-4-ever
Summary: Ichigo's childhood friend and cousin comes to live with him, but Ichigo discovered that his long ago cousin . That he has looked up to like a big brother, has a very strange obsession . And Ichigo must try to survive it .
1. A Dress Of My Cousin

**Story Title ! : Manly Dress Up Complex**

**Couples : KaienxIchigo**

**What is it about : ****Ichigo's childhood friend and cousin comes to live with him, but Ichigo discovered that his long ago cousin . That he has looked up to like a big brother, has a very strange obsession . And Ichigo must try to survive it .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing, Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Incest & Rape (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_" Aaah Fastar ! Faster . " Moaned a boy to a other boy, who went faster in and out ." Aah ! It feels so good ... " The boy with the black hair, kissed the boy beneath him ." Moan for me Ichigo moan louder ! " Ichigo closed his eyes, as he moaned louder . How has this happened ? When did this happen ? _

" Ichigo ! " Ichigo looked behind him, and saw Isshin running to him ." Ichigo ! Your cousin comes to visit ! Is it not great ! " Shouted Isshin Ichigo looked confused to him ." Huh ?" Isshin did not notice ." Oh when I saw him years ago, he was so small . Oh this is going to be great ! You two were so close together ! " Ichigo put his hand, on Isshin 's mouth .

" What The Fuck are you saying ? " Asked Ichigo ." Which cousin ? " And took his hand away, Isshin still had that big smile ." Which cousin ? Oh come on Ichigo, you know Kaien don't you ." And that made Ichigo's world completely stop .

Ichigo sighed as he, his father and sisters . Sat at the airport, and waited till Kaien showed up . Ichigo felt nervous, it's not like he and Kaien . Did not get along together, no it was like that he can not leave . Ichigo alone for a minute, before he moved away far from Karakura . Ichigo does not know if he became worse . Or has changed .

" Oh there he is ! " Shouted Isshin Ichigo looked up, and saw a copy of himself . Walking to them, he had black hair . Instead of orange and blue eyes ." Hey everyone ! " Shouted Kaien _god even his voice masculine than mine_, thought Ichigo and blushed as Kaien . Looked at him ." Hey Ichigo everything okay ?" Asked Kaien ." Huh yes everything is okay ." Ichigo said and got a hug from Kaien ." Good to know that ." Said Kaien and also, gave a hug to Yuzu, Karin and Isshin .

Ichigo looked at him and felt relieved, _he has changed _Ichigo smiles as Kaien gave a kiss, on Yuzu 's cheek who was blushing . When The Family went home, Kaien had to sleep in Ichigo 's room ." Sorry Kaien the guest room, is still a mess you know how dad is . " Ichigo said as he makes, the bed ready for Kaien . Kaien laughed as he took his clothes out his suitcases . " Haha it's nothing really, it's better than nothing right ? " Kaien said .

" Of course I go to sleep okay ." Ichigo said and turned around, and took his shirt off . When his shirt was off , Ichigo felt two hands on his chest ." Ichigo-Chan ." Ichigo blushed and looked, in shock to Kaien . " Kaien ." Kaien pressed his lips, against Ichigo 's lips ." Ichigo-Chan I have something for you ..." Ichigo was pushed on the bed, and looked with half open eyes .

To Kaien who took something out his suitcase, his eyes widened as he saw a pink dress ." Kaien ... Why do you give me a pink dress, or rather said what are you doing with that dress ." Said Ichigo as he stood up ." I want you to wear it ." Kaien said ." And if I do not do that ? "

" Oh but you are going to wear it ." Kaien said and before Ichigo knew it, Kaien pushed him on his back . And pulled his pants off, Ichigo tried to push Kaien away . But Kaien was strong, and Ichigo felt the dress pulled over him .

As Kaien went off of him, and looked at Ichigo in the dress ." You are looking good in it ." Kaien said with a smile ." Kaien why do I have to wear a dress, and I do not look good in it ! " Shouted Ichigo and tried to take if off, but Kaien stopped him . And grabbed his wrists and gave, Ichigo a kiss on the lips . Kaien went on Ichigo a little, and pushed his leg against Ichigo 's sensitive spot .

" Aaah ! Kaien ... " Ichigo groaned as Kaien, pressed against his penis . And it felt hard ." Oh look at this, Ichigo is a pervert . When he is in woman 's clothes ." Kaien said ." S-shut up ." Ichigo's face was completely red, and Ichigo saw Kaien took something out his pants pocket . And a white light covered his sight, for a second and then saw Kaien . Took a picture of him, with his hard on pressed against the dress . " Kaien stop ... " Ichigo groaned as Kaien 's foot, was pressed against his penis . Kaien took a other picture, as Ichigo moaned louder .

" Stop they will ... They will hear us if ..." Ichigo said as tears came ." Want to be seen right ? You want everyone to see your slutty face I'm right ? I know you want to ." Kaien said as he pulled Ichigo's dress up ." Play with yourself, and maybe the photo 's will . Be safe from everyone . "

Ichigo gulped and looked at Kaien, if he was not lying what he said . As he saw no lie in his eyes, Ichigo careful took his penis . And started to pump up and down ." Haa ! " Ichigo moaned as his own fingers, were against his warm skin . His eyes were half open, and his face was covered from the red blush .

Kaien also took his pants off, and began to pump his penis . While he made pictures of Ichigo, when Ichigo went faster .

" Ah ! Oh god Kaien ... Kaien I have to ... " Kaien laughed softly ." Come then my little crossdresser ." He said and Ichigo came .

**Little later **

Ichigo watched as Kaien, put all the dresses in one suitcase . And put it in the wardrobe, and put his camera safely away ." Do not bother to delete the photo's, I have my moments . To get you back for it ." Kaien said .

And went to bed, Ichigo looked at him . And sighed when he went to sleep, and blushed as he knew what he did . And that was going to be hell, if he remember that Kaien . Has a thing to put Ichigo in a dress .

* * *

**I hope you enjoy my KaienxIchigo fics, The school has started again ****( enjoy the terror ! ) . I started with my 4th year, I have two classmates ( can you believe that ! ) . So maybe my class, and the class for 5th years will be together . And blablabla So I wish you a good school year, And sorry if there is grammer . **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. A Dress For School

Ichigo sighed as he walked to school, Kaien will come later . Since he was new student, and did not want Ichigo late for his class ." Oi ! Ichigo ." Ichigo saw Rukia, Uryu, Orihime and Chad ." Oh hey ." Ichigo said as they walked towards him ." Good morning Kurosaki-Kun ! " Said Orihime with a blush on her cheeks, Ichigo still does not understand . Why she is doing that ." You look tired . " Said Chad ." Did not sleep well ." Why ? Did you had a wild night with your cousin ? " Asked Rukia .

" Rukia ! " Ichigo blushed ." As in _' A great big conversation, how everything went . Since you did not saw, each other for so long '_ ? really Ichigo you pervert ." Rukia said ." You ... You are the pervert ! " Uryu, Chad and Orihime watched, as Ichigo and Rukia fight again ." I do not want to break your bubble, but we're gonna be late for school ." Uryu said ." Shut up ! " Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time .

But they stopped and the group, walked calmly to school . When they arrived at school, everything went for the same . Chizuru attacked Orihime, Tatsuki kicks Chizuru off . So that becomes a fight, that Orihime tries to stop . Keigo tried to hug Ichigo, but Ichigo kicked him . Keigo cried by Rukia, and Mizuiro starts to humiliating him more . And Keigo cried more, and Chad, Uryu and Ichigo had nothing to do . " When is your cousin coming Ichigo ? "

" A little later I think, as class begins maybe 10 minutes after . " He said ." Are you sure he is a boy Ichigo ! " Keigo shouted at Ichigo ." Yes why ? "

" Come on now, maybe it's a girl in secret ! "

" Pervert ." Said Rukia .

" No life ." Mizuiro who also replied .

" Loser ." Answered Tatsuki .

" No man pride ." Was Chizuru's answer while, she looked disgusted at him .

" Get a life ." Ichigo said a little angry .

Keigo looked at Orihime, Uryu and Chad, who still said nothing .

" No comment ."

" What Uryu said ! "

" ... "

Keigo burst into tears ." You are demons ! " He shouted and ran away quickly ." He'll be back ." Mizuiro said and the rest, also went inside the school . As they walked into the classroom, the lesson began and like Ichigo said . After 10 minutes Kaien came inside, Keigo looked disappointed that it was a boy . _Even though if Kaien was a girl, Keigo better not date him ! _" You can sit next to Kurosaki-san, Shiba-san . " Said the teacher Kaien did as he was said, and smiled at Ichigo . Ichigo blushed and looked away .

He is still not forgotten what Kaien had done yesterday, suddenly there was a note on his table . Ichigo opened it carefully .

**' Sorry about yesterday, I could not help it . I asked if during the classes, you can give me a tour around the school . The teachers said it was okay ' **Ichigo put the note away, and looked through his eye corner to Kaien, who looked forward to the teacher .

This will not be Ichigo 's day .

When the class was done, Ichigo 's friends went to their class . Kaien and Ichigo walked in the hallways ." And these are the empty classrooms, they are usually used . For to put some stuff in there, or they use it for practice for a play ." Ichigo said ." So no one comes here ? " Ichigo looked at him . " Not that I know ." He said and immediately regretted, what he had said when he was . Pulled into the classroom .

The classroom was empty, and there were only old things . Ichigo was pushed in a seat, and watched as Kaien took a girls inuform out his bag . " Do not ask why, just put it on ." Kaien said as he grinnend, Ichigo looked angry ." No way ! I refuse to do it ! " He cried and stood up, but was pushed back ." You do not want these, pictures to be seen right ? "

Ichigo blushed brightly, and looked at the inuform . " Why are you doing this ? " He asked ." Because you look cute in those clothes ." He said and gave the inuform to Ichigo, Ichigo grabbed it and sighed . When he took off his clothes, and put the girls inuform on . Kaien sat on a other seat, and watched Ichigo as he . Put the shirt and skirt on ." There 's something missing ." Kaien said .

And lifted the skirt up, Ichigo blushed and hit Kaien 's hands away ." What is wrong ? " Kaien asked ." Are you shy ?" He asked Ichigo said nothing ." Put this on ." He said and gave Ichigo panties ." What no way ! " Kaien looked angry and stood up ." You know I can also, pull you out this classroom . And scream very loudly, and they will come to look what 's wrong . And I tell them that you, wanted to dress up in those clothes . And wanted to go like that, to the girls changing rooms . And they will see you like a pervert . " Ichigo was quiet and looked away, _you are the pervert here ! _

He took the panties angry, and took his boxers off . And pulled the other 's on, Kaien gave a satisfied smile . And walked around Ichigo, he looked at him from all angles . Kaien was then behind Ichigo, and put his hands under the skirt . Ichigo tried not to scream, but moaned as Kaien . Grabbed his penis, and began to pump it .

" I see you like it ." Kaien said ." How does it feel in girls clothes, and being touched by a guy ? " Asked Kaien as Ichigo moaned a little louder, Kaien licked his neck . And bite it, Ichigo leaned against Kaien . And his penis was completely hard, Kaien pushed his fingers into . Ichigo 's mouth to make them wet, with the saliva that was not swallowed . And pulled them out, and went to his hole . He pushed the panties a bit off .

Ichigo looked shocked at Kaien, and tried to push him away ." No not there ." Ichigo said .

" Stop . "

" But Ichigo our fun is not even begon ." Kaien said and pushed his fingers in, and went faster with his hand . That hold Ichigo 's penis, Ichigo moaned louder . But held his hands over his mouth, so that he would not moan louder . " Kaien ... Kaien I have to ..." Suddenly Kaien stopped and pushed two fingers in Ichigo, Ichigo closed his eyes . The pain was not so bad, and he felt a little pleasure . But the thing is Ichigo, do not want this even . If he let Kaien do want he wants, Kaien pulled his fingers away .

He opened his pants, and let it fall down . And pushed Ichigo on the couch, and pulled the panties off ." Ichigo it will hurt, but then it also will feel good ." Ichigo could not say anything, as Kaien was fast in him . And keep him quiet, to press his lips against his . Kaien stopped then with kissing, and noticed that Ichigo was crying ." Calm down Ichigo ." And licked the tears away, as he went in and out . And went faster, as he hit Ichigo 's G-spot .

Ichigo closed his eyes, and let the pleasure take over his body . He did not wanted, to think about anything . And closed his arms around Kaien 's neck, and held him closer to him . He thought of nothing, and he felt that he was ready to cum . And then felt something, that makes his insides full . And noticed that Kaien also came, it was a lot and Ichigo felt full .

**Moments later**

" Ichigo you sure you are okay ? " asked Rukia as she, and the other looked at Ichigo . Who was walking weird ." Of course like I said, I just falled from the stairs ." Nobody believed him, but they did not see . Kaien who was a grin on his face .

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2 ! I do not know for sure, if there are classes . That are not used by someone, but yeah this Fanfic ! Ichigo you are such a uke O3O !**

**Also if you know a KaienxIchigo fanfics, tell me about it please ! Then I can put it, by ' IchigoxKaien-4-ever ' !**

**Bye bye !**


	3. A Dress For Being Beautiful

Ichigo was glad it was weekend, that means no sex in school . Kaien has a good time, to put Ichigo in a dress . And had everywhere in school, sex with him . The tiolet's, a classroom that was empty for an hour . Or the roof of the school, Ichigo was glad enough nobody has seen them . " Ichi-Chan ~ " Ichigo looked at Kaien, who walked to him with a smile, Ichigo knows it will bring trouble along . " You know Ichigo your father and sisters are gone, so we have the house for ourselves the whole day ."

" Yeah so ? "

" So that means it's fun time ! " Before Ichigo knew it, Kaien pulled him to the bathroom . And pushed him into a chair ." Sit down sweetie, it does not hurt ... For me of course . " Ichigo wanted to say something, but Kaien took his clothes off . And with a wet cloth, washed Ichigo's face ." What are you doing ! "

" Keep quiet ." Kaien said and dried Ichigo's face, and began to do his hair first . It saw up away from his face ." Close your eyes ." Ichigo wanted to say no, but the look Kaien gave him . Ichigo kept quiet and closed his eyes, he felt something strange on his face . But said nothing, scared he makes Kaien angry . It itched and smelled weird, Ichigo recognized the smell . That smell he smelled on Yuzu, Orihime and sometimes Rukia, but does not stop him . " That's it ! " He said and did Ichigo's hair a little, Ichigo wanted to open his eyes . When suddenly he felt something on his hair ." Kaien what are you doing ? " Still his eyes closed ." Nothing to worry about ." Kaien said now Ichigo's worried ." Okay open your eyes ." Kaien said Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked in the mirror in shock . That Kaien was holding infront of him . Ichigo had ... " Why did you put make up on me ! " Ichigo shouted with anger, and wanted to wipe it away . " No my masterpiece ! " Kaien stopped him and held the mirror once more, before his eyes ." Do you not look beautiful Ichigo ? " Ichigo must admit when he looked back at the mirror, he looked pretty nice . Kaien apparently put a wig on him, so that it look that Ichigo has ' longer ' hair . " And you have to put this on . " Ichigo's mouth fall open, as he looked at the purple summer dress ." Why ? " Kaien smiled ." Because I will give the photo's to strangers, and it's a long time ago when we played house ." Ichigo blushed and did as he said, to be honest he did not mind . The two went down . " Okay now say your line ' Welcome home Kai-chan, do you want your bath or your meal first ? ' Understood ? " Ichigo nodded and looked angry, as Kaien give him a wink . Kaien went out and closed the door, _this is my chance to close the door !_ Kaien came back in and smiled ." I'm home Ichigo-chan ~ " Ichigo blushed as he walked to him ." Welcome back Kai-chan ... Do you want a have a bath, or your meal first ? " He asked Kaien holds him suddenly ." I want a kiss first ." Before Ichigo could say anything, he kissed Ichigo who wanted to push Kaien away . But he felt calm and kissed him back, and moaned as he felt Kaien's hands went under . " Kaien ... " Kaien grinned and licked the saliva of Ichigo's mouth . " I want your meal first " He said Ichigo nodded and went into the kitchen, and wanted to make food but Kaien stopped him . " Your forgot your apron . " He said and put the apron on Ichigo ." Thank you Kai-chan ." Ichigo said bit fast, his heart beat faster . " Anything for my beautiful treasure ." And gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek, and watched as Ichigo made dinner .

Ichigo make something simple, and gave it to Kaien . When he was cleaning he turned around, and looked at Kaien . Who looked back at him, he did not touch his food ." Why do you not eat ? " Asked Ichigo Kaien smiled ." You're kidding right ? "

" I know you want to Ichi-chan ~ " Ichigo sighed and picked up the fork for Kaien, and poked at the food and held it to his mouth . " What now ? " As Kaien did not open his mouth ." You must also say ' say aaah ~ ' " Ichigo's face turned red, Kaien can be such a difficult hus ... Cousin ! " Say ... Aaah ~ " Kaien opened his mouth, and Ichigo pushed the food in ." Is it good ? " He asked . " Of course it's very good . " Kaien said Ichigo watched him eat, until everything was finished . " Man that was good ! You have to cook often Ichi-chan ! " Ichigo was glad that it was at least good, and noticed that Kaien's mouth was little dirty . " You've some dirt ... " Ichigo did not really know why, but he leaned to Kaien and licked it away . Kaien's face was red as he noticed what Ichigo was doing, Ichigo was the second who became red ." Ah sorry .." He said and sat back in the chair, both said nothing ." Shall we take a bath ? " Kaien asked Ichigo looked at him ." Huh okay ..." Until he thought about, what Kaien said ." We ? " Kaien nodded yes and smiled ." Yes Ichigo we ." Ichigo felt that he can not say no, the two went into the bathroom . Ichigo put the bath ready, and got from Kaien a very big towel . Kaien explained how a woman put it on ." I've always wanted to do this ! " Said Kaien when he sat on the chair, he had nothing on except a towel . Ichigo sat behind him ." Of course ." He said and soaped Kaien's back in, Ichigo noticed how small his hands were on Kaien's broad and big back . Kaien moaned in pleasure as he felt Ichigo's hands ." Ichigo is everything alright ? You are so quiet ." Kaien said as he enjoyed the massage ." Yes everything is okay . " Ichigo said quietly and stopped ." I'm done ." Suddenly Kaien stood up and put Ichigo on the chair . " Kaien ! " Ichigo held the towel in case it may fall off . " Haha you are just a real girl . " Kaien said as he soaped Ichigo's back, Ichigo let him as he said comfortable on the chair . But suddenly his hands went ofrward, and Kaien squeezed Ichigo's nipples . And turned it between his fingers ." Kaien ! Aah what are you doing ..." Ichigo moaned as Kaien played more with that ." Your nipples should also be clean Ichigo ." Kaien said as he licked his neck ." Kaien ..." Kaien looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo looked at him with a red face . And his eyes are half open, and tried not to moan hard ." Let's take a bath Ichigo ." Kaien was the first one, to step in and Ichigo followed him later . Kaien opened his legs a bit, so that Ichigo could sit between them ." The water feels good ." Kaien said as he stroked Ichigo 's neck ." Yeah . " Ichigo replied .

Kaien feels his penis was becoming warm, and it started to get hard . He licked his lips as he looked at Ichigo ." Ichigo ..."

" Yes ? "

" Try not to scream okay ? " Ichigo looked surprised and confused, as Kaien suddenly lift him up . Ichigo felt something pressing against his ass ." Kaien ! " Ichigo looked scared ." Do not be afraid Ichigo ." Kaien said as he put his penis in Ichigo completly, Ichigo groaned and pushed against Kaien ." Oh Ichigo you feel so good ! " Kaien said ." Go up and down let my penis, clean your ass Ichigo . " Ichigo blushed and did what Kaien said, it feel better than Ichigo thought ." Oh god ! " Ichigo went faster as he felt pleasure, Kaien put his hands on his hips . Kaien put his hands on his hips, so that he will go faster . Ichigo grabbed his penis, but Kaien stopped him and kissed him deeply . Both were to deep in their pleasure, that neither noticed that water went cold . Kaien pushed his hips, into Ichigo's sensitive places . It was tight and showed Ichigo stars ." Kaien ! " Kaien came hard into him, Ichigo did not Kaien noticed that . And turned Ichigo to him, so that he can give him a blowjob .

Ichigo continued to moan, as he can not stop . He felt fingers went into his ass ." Kaien ! Kaien ! Oh god yes faster ! " Kaien licked all the sides and then squeezed the balls ." Ichigo ..." Groaned Kaien .

" Aaah ! "

Ichigo sat with a red face on the bed, he could not believe he and Kaien had again sex . In his house, in the bath and he enjoyed also ! " This is such a bullshit . " He said and felt lips on his cheek, and Kaien looked at him ." Come on Ichigo you really looked beautiful in that dress, so it's not that bad ." Ichigo replied him with his pillow, that he knocked in Kaien's face .

* * *

**Yeah ! For the long awaited chapter, that it's finally here ! I'm so happy that i have uploaded this thing :) **

**Anyway I've still 4 chapter's to go, and then make a sequel of this fic . I was also thinking for a prequel, when there were kids little!Kaien & little!Ichigo . What do you guys think about it ? **

**Anyway please check the poll on Kaikun-Ichichan-4-ever, for the Bleach Season and please choice a story fic that you want to read . **

**Thank you & Bye bye ! **


End file.
